1.Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a linear solenoid valve for generating an electromagnetic force in proportion to an amount of current supplied to a solenoid, for displacing a valve element under the generated electromagnetic force.
2.Description of the Related Art
There have been used in the art electromagnetic valves for displacing a valve element by attracting a movable core to a fixed core under an electromagnetic force that is generated when a solenoid coil is energized.
The applicant of the present application has proposed an electromagnetic apparatus as such an electromagnetic valve, including a movable core that is accurately responsive to a generated magnetic force.